1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an automatic vacuum cleaner cleans while driving a floor surface of homes or buildings.
The driving force for driving the automatic vacuum cleaner can be generated by a driving motor.
Since the floor surface forms the flat ground, the automatic vacuum cleaner can be smoothly traveling by the driving motor.
However, the traveling of the automatic vacuum cleaner may be limited, when cleaning an inclined surface, not a flat surface that is, the inclined surface having upward or downward slope in a forward direction.
In particular, when the cleaning surface is a window provided in the building, the use of the automatic vacuum cleaner is very limited. Accordingly, in actual circumstances, the window should be manually cleaned by the user.
In addition, in recent years, high rise buildings have considerably increased. Due to the risk of cleaning the window, it is very limited that the high-rise building's occupants directly clean the window is very limited. Accordingly, specialized companies to clean the window have emerged.
However, there is a problem that an automatic vacuum cleaner capable of automatically cleaning a cleaning surface obliquely or vertically disposed against a ground such as a window does not existed in the related art.
Even when cleaning the window through specialized companies, since the workers should clean the window by depending on ropes fixed in the roof of the building, and the like while moving, there are problems that many personnel and equipments are required.
In addition, there are problems that since cleaning object's areas are wider, parts be not touched by worker's hand are existed and risks for safety of workers are always existed.